Power Play
by Sally Tomato
Summary: Sequel to Keeping Score. AU/AH. Caroline gets quite the surprise when she comes home from her weekly dinner/secret meetings with the girls. Rated M for lemons. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Caroline gets a quite the surprise when she comes home from her weekly dinner/secret meetings with the girls.

**Warning:** If you don't want to read smut, avoid this first chapter entirely.

**A/N:** Hey there, so I'd nearly given up on writing a sequel to Keeping Score when I realized Bonnie/Jeremy/Matt wasn't my only option. Silly me. I want to thank ya'll for all the positive reviews I received. They were very inspiring, and kept me going when I'd nearly given up on this story. I adored every last one of them.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom," Caroline called out as she walked through the door. "The girls said to say hi!"<p>

Locking the door behind herself, she called out once more, "Mom? Are you home?"

Caroline saw a note on the counter from her mother letting her know she'd been called into work as she entered the kitchen. Relatively comfortable in her boyfriend's shirt and her cheer shorts, she forwent changing into her pajamas and headed straight for the pint of Ben & Jerry's she had stashed in the freezer. With the newest episodes of Gossip Girl waiting on the DVR, she headed to the living room for a mini-marathon. Settling cross-legged on the couch, she pulled the soft throw blanket around her and queued up the first episode.

Blair was in the middle of some particularly nasty, underhanded scheming, and Caroline thoroughly enjoying her Chubby Hubby malted goodness when a crash sounded from upstairs. Nervously, Caroline peeked at the staircase. Gathering her courage, she quietly got up from her spot on the couch and tiptoed up the stairs. She armed herself with the lamp on the table outside of her room before cautiously entering. She held the lamp over her shoulder ready to strike as she surveyed her bedroom.

Almost instantaneously, Caroline let her body sag in relief as she recognized the leather jacket thrown across her chair, and the mussed state of her bed; Klaus's favorite way to get across her bedroom. Hearing the toilet flush and the sink faucet turn on, she cursed Klaus in her mind as she returned the lamp to the hallway.

Caroline's cursing became more verbal as she reentered her room, "You are such a-"

Before she could finish her intended insult, Caroline found herself pinned to the wall next to her door.

"What's that love? I'm such a…" he prompted, one hand on the wall next to her head and the other resting on her hip as he nuzzled her neck.

Still indignant over the near heart attack he caused, Caroline griped, "Douche. You are a giant douche bag."

Klaus smiled against her neck nipping the skin over her pulse point lightly, "Now, now Caroline, tell me how you really feel."

Refusing to let him win, she suppressed the shiver making its way down her spine in response to his tongue soothing the little love bite, "I swear if your head were any farther up your ass, you'd be able to see your tonsils."

"You really do have such an eloquent way of speaking, darling," he smirked.

"Shut your-,"

Klaus cut her off with a rough kiss and closed the distance between them leaving no room between their bodies. Caroline whimpered in response as her body recognized his immediately sending moisture to her core. The pressure Klaus was applying to her lips caused them to dig into her teeth, giving her no choice but to open her mouth to him. Her head hit the wall behind her audibly as his tongue plundered the cavern of her mouth. Not one to surrender easily, Caroline reciprocated his actions, her tongue claiming every inch of his mouth. Klaus let his hands drift down her arms, fingers entwining with hers as he brought her hands above her head. The brutally delicious kiss ended with Caroline's lower lip between his teeth. Hardly coherent, she tried to continue the kiss in vain. Not releasing her imprisoned lip, he waited for her to settle.

Realizing he wasn't going to continue, Caroline opened her eyes once more. Her body strumming with need, breathing shallowly, she was practically trembling. "Klaus," she whined deliberately rubbing herself against him.

His groan gave her the chance she needed to free her bottom lip. She kissed the stubble along the line of his jaw. "Stop," he said warningly.

"Why?" she whispered not complying at all as she continued her path toward his ear.

Klaus pulled back and turned her sharply so she was facing the wall. Caroline yelped in shock at the sudden change in position. He now held both of her wrists in one hand still above her head, his other hand at her waist. He arranged himself with his chest brushing her back teasingly. His nose tickling her ear as he whispered, his breath fanning against her, "I recall you promising I could ravish you, and I fully intend to make sure you keep your word."

She grasped for a witty response, but found her brain to be far beyond trying to be clever. A small, civilized part of her protested at being dominated, but Klaus tended to call out her primal side. She always found herself a more than willing participant when Klaus got into one of these moods, so she tilted her head giving him access to her neck.

"That's my girl," he smiled full of male pride.

Caroline all but purred as his lips found her neck and his hand bunched up the material of the shirt she had borrowed from him. His hand touched her bare, flat stomach. He brushed his hand tantalizingly up her abdomen and then down, making sure to never make contact with any areas that may have given her even the tiniest bit of relief.

Somewhere downstairs her cell phone rang, bringing her slightly out of her haze. She made as if to remove herself from him, but he anticipated her intentions. Finally letting his fingers slip beneath the elastic band of her shorts, he slid his index finger over the damp panties covering her slit. "Ignore it."

"Mhm," she agreed, her head falling forward to rest against the wall in front of her. She rolled her hips down seeking more solid contact from his hand.

Klaus bit back a groan of approval as he watched his girlfriend humping herself onto his hand. He situated his finger into the clothed crease of her folds allowing her to better rub her clit.

"Klaus," her voice emitted frustration. "More."

Feeling him start to retract his hand, she clenched her thighs. "No," she protested.

"I thought we agreed I'd be giving the orders tonight," he reprimanded.

"Please," she clenched tighter around his hand moving her hips once more.

"Good girl," he praised. Moving her panties out of the way, he traced her slit once more coating his fingers with her wetness. "Since you asked so nicely," he slid a finger inside of her, and then rubbed her clit with his thumb when she tensed at the intrusion. "I love how tight you are every _fucking_ time," he began pumping his finger.

Soon her hips were working in rhythm with his finger. When she hummed with pleasure, he added another finger simultaneously scraping his teeth against the back of her neck.

Caroline arched her body permitting her to better angle her hips against his fingers and her breasts to brush against the wall on every upstroke, the pressure of her orgasm building with every movement. It only took a couple of minutes before she felt herself let go crying out his name.

Removing his hand from her shorts, Klaus licked her juices from his fingers. He turned her to face him once more and kissed her solidly. As she continued to recuperate, he disrobed her.

She regained her senses somewhat when he lifted her into his arms and strode across the room to her bed. He tossed her naked body onto the sheets unceremoniously. Giving her no time to react, he moved over her attaching their lips once more. Again, he grasped her wrists in one hand over her head. His lips descended downward making a trail down to the top of her breast.

Her nails scratched lightly at the wicker headboard. "Aren't you a little overdressed?" she managed to strangle out the question as he kissed the flesh around her nipple.

"Patience is a virtue," he chided taking the nipple he'd been teasing into his mouth and causing her to cry out.

After what felt like only a few seconds her released her nipple, and moved upward hovering over her. She stared at him in bafflement as he reached down beneath her pillows. Her eyes, still on his face, widened in shock as she felt cool metal snap around one wrist and then the other.

"Klaus? What…" she trailed off not quite sure what she wanted to ask.

"We really need to discuss your choice in headboards. You have no idea how difficult it was to rig this up." His denim clad knee grazed her intimately and at the same time his thumb brushed over her puckered nipple distractingly. "I had to use rope to tie the cuffs to the base of the bed."

Pausing all other movement temporarily he kissed her softly. Looking her in the eyes he asked, "Is this okay?"

Caroline took a moment to breathe before answering. "Yes," she nodded her head.

He grinned devilishly, the gentle moment disappearing. He kissed his way down to the valley of her breasts stopping to nip at her breast bone before continuing down her stomach to the apex of her thighs. He pulled back admiring the view of her cunt as he spread her wider with his hands caressing the silky, soft skin of her inner thighs.

She couldn't hold back the movement of her hips under his heated gaze teasing her. Some of his control snapping, Klaus brought his lips to her thigh working his way toward her center. His mouth made brief contact with her cunt for only a brief moment before he moved down her other thigh.

Instinctually moving to tangle her hands in his curls and redirect him to where she wanted him, her wrists strained against the cuffs causing them to dig into her skin. "Dammit Klaus! Please!" she threw back her head against the pillows.

He bit her thigh with just enough force to get the message across that he was in charge, but heeded her request. His tongue traced her slit languidly varying the pressure of each stroke.

Caroline cried out in pleasure looking for some purchase to grab onto but finding none. Her pleasure only continued mounting as he slid his tongue into her canal, his nose brushing her clit. Finally finding a grip on her pillow, Caroline let out a sharp, keening wail. The noise had him grounding his hard on against the mattress in desperate need of some friction.

Her awkward grip on her pillow didn't protect her palms from her nails as she tightened her hands into fists and had her second orgasm of the night. Klaus helped her ride out the orgasm removing his tongue and kissing her bud. Before she could fully come down however he inserted a finger in her. Another two fingers and a few strokes later she mewled out another orgasm as he continued kissing her clit. Unrelentingly, he continued bringing her third and forth orgasms into such a state it couldn't be differentiated when the third stopped and the forth began.

Caroline could do no more than concentrate on breathing when Klaus finally let her rest. She felt him shift around and heard his clothes dropping to the floor. Lifting her head, Caroline admired the magnificent view of a shirtless Klaus as he worked on unbuttoning his jeans. She licked her lips appreciatively as his jeans dropped leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs. Locking eyes with her, he slid his last article of clothing off. Her eyes slid slowly down his body before resting on his beautiful, hard cock. Perfection.

She was startled from her revere at the sound of his commanding voice, "What do you want Caroline?" Her name escaped his lips with such need she couldn't help but tell him.

"You."

He crawled over her but made no contact with her body, "You have me."

"Fuck," she hissed in frustration her temper flaring for only a moment. Calming down she answered, "Inside me. I want you inside of me. Fuck me Niklaus."

Unable, and not wanting to, hold back any longer Klaus lowered his body over hers and sunk into her fully. They both groaned in ecstasy. Her heat was like a vice around him choking him in the best way possible. He kissed her chest, not moving his hips as he waited for her to adjust to him.

Having been plenty ready for him, it didn't take her long to start moving beneath him. Their pace quickly gained momentum. With every move he made to leave her warmth, her muscles clenched around him. Unsure of how much longer he could last, Klaus slid his hands under her, gripping her ass and lifting her slightly changing the angle of his entry.

Caroline's eyes rolled back slightly. Wrapping her legs around him, he thrust harder and moved his hips upward every time he thrust into her. The move allowed him to ground against her clit. Caroline let out a loud curse before yelling out, "Klaus!" and coming almost violently around him. Two more thrusts and he fell over the edge with her growling her name into her neck.

They stayed intimately connected as he kissed her lightly making sure not to crush her. He continued the butterfly kisses down her neck to her collar bone as he slid out of her.

"So…" Caroline stated awkwardly as her breathing returned to normal.

"Yes?" Klaus asked against her collar bone.

"Uncuff me," she demanded.

"What did we say about orders, love?" He asked moving a finger across her still sensitive clit. "I'll be giving them tonight, and tonight isn't nearly over."

* * *

><p><strong>AN dos: **Was it hot? Was it a dud? Let me know, all feed back is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So, I'm sure a lot of you thought I forgot about this story, but I didn't! I love this little crack AU/AH series, I just wasn't happy with this chapter until now. Even now, I'm not completely satisfied with it, but if I stare at it for any longer I'll just delete it and start over again, and then you'd have to wait even longer. I wasn't used to writing this kind of lemon so it took about five times as long as normal to write and even longer before I was comfortable posting it. So, yeah, needless to say if you don't like lemons, you probably shouldn't be reading most anything I write, but the first third of this should be safe if you're lemon weary.

**Desperate Plea: **On another note, as I'm sure many of you have noticed from my many grammatical and spelling errors, I have no beta. If anyone would like to volunteer to beta any of my other unfinished stories, I would be eternally grateful. I just need someone to catch my spelling and grammar typos, because I'm horrible at catching them until after I've posted. Isn't that how it always goes? And I don't need to be babied; if you think something drags or plain sucks you can tell me without offending me. But mostly, I need someone who doesn't mind bugging me to write because I have a talent for procrastination like you wouldn't believe (or maybe you would considering how long it took me to get this out). Even if you don't want to beta for me, occasionally messaging me to write (no need to be polite about it) would be a help in of itself.

**Thanks: **And a huge thank you to all of my sexy reviewers! May you all live in a world of hot, accented men and bodacious blondes whose charisma puts snake charmers to shame ;)

Is anyone even still reading this? If you are, cookies for you!

* * *

><p>Caroline opened her eyes and blinked until the unnecessarily bright, neon red numbers on her alarm clock came into focus. It was nearly 4am. Her mom would be home in a couple of hours and Caroline needed to clean up downstairs before she did. Groaning, she rolled out from under Klaus's heavy arm. As she stood, the room immediately seemed to drop ten degrees in temperature without her human body heater lying on top of her. Despite her less than quiet departure from the bed, Klaus slumbered on peacefully. Rolling her eyes at his sleeping form, Caroline pulled on an overly large sweatshirt.<p>

She had already turned off the television and thrown away her melted ice cream when she found her blinking phone. Turning on the screen, she found two missed calls and five text messages. All of them relayed the same message, Bonnie and Jeremy were through. Caroline felt for her friend, but she couldn't say she was particularly shocked. This had been a long time coming.

Caroline quickly typed out a text and hit send.

_Hey Bon, are you okay?_

A few seconds later her phone chimed with a response.

_Yeah. Kat and Elena are here._

_Good. T2UT?_

_Ok_

Caroline was just tucking her phone into her sweatshirt when her phone chirped again. Flipping it open, she saw a message from Katherine.

_Shopping tomorrow. Meet us at Bonnie's by 12pm and DON'T be late._

Rolling her eyes at her frenemy's demand, Caroline typed back a quick confirmation.

A chill ran through Caroline as she stepped off the rug onto the tile floor. She took the stairs two at a time back to the warm haven of her bed. As she entered her room, she was greeted by the sight of her still snoozing boyfriend. The many pillows she kept on her bed surrounded him and the blankets cocooned him. He looked like an innocent angel, a far cry from the man who had just spent hours ravishing her.

A smirk that matched her wicked idea lit up Caroline's face. Careful not to jostle him, she leaned over the bed and grasped the cuffs tied to the base of her bed. She pulled his arms over his head as gently as possible and cuffed them together firmly. She had to hold back a snort of laughter when she looked down at him still sleeping soundly. The man slept like the dead. Then again, after how they'd spent the previous hours she wasn't surprised.

Realizing she was still in her sweatshirt, she slipped it off and situated herself so she was kneeling between Klaus's legs. Caroline found him slightly hard already as she pulled the sheet down past his waist. Gently, she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and stroked until he stood at attention. Still asleep, he let out a soft groan.

Trying to wake him, Caroline leaned forward licking his head and sucking it into her the warmth of her mouth. She slid her mouth down further until his cock hit the back of her throat. She felt his hips give a little buck as he began to stir in consciousness. Her tongue drew indiscernible patterns along his shaft as her head bobbed up and down helping him out of his sleepy haze.

Caroline giggled around him when she heard the support beam of her bed creak where the cuffs were tied, followed by Klaus cursing out from the pain of pulling against the metal around his wrists. The vibrations from her throat caused him to curse once more, this time in pleasure.

Taking extra care not to apply pressure, Caroline let her teeth run along his length as she moved up and released him from her mouth.

"Morning Wolfy," she cooed the nickname she'd bestowed upon him, reserved strictly for the bedroom. His attempt to bestow the reciprocal name of Kitten upon her however had been firmly rejected.

Klaus grinned back with the smile that had earned him the nickname. "Good morning my beautiful dominatrix." He pulled slightly against the cuffs to emphasize his point.

"Dominatrix?" Caroline questioned with a tilt of her head letting the idea saturate in her mind. Grinning widely, she added, "I like it."

Klaus hummed softly in agreement, "So do I."

"So I suppose that makes you my submissive," she smirked down at him straddling his waist.

Klaus glared up at her in response, "I'm not submissive."

"That's  
>too bad," Caroline pouted positioning herself over him. "I suppose my dom will have to go find myself a sub."<p>

Klaus growled, but Caroline only continued her playful pout hovering over him tauntingly. He bucked up in an attempt to enter her, but she moved her hips denying him entrance.

She pursed her lips as she stared down at him admonishingly, "Only good boys get to play."

"I'm afraid I'm a bit of a bad boy," Klaus replied repentantly.

"Very bad," the blonde agreed moving against him so the mushroom head of his cock brushed along the length of her slit. She bit her lip at the sensation of him brushing against her clit. "It's really too bad you don't like to be submissive," she frowned in disappointment, and then repositioned herself onto her knees kneeling over him. In a further show of dominance, she arched her back, the position baiting him further as it put her breasts on display.

Klaus very quickly discovered his position made it impossible to sit up. Huffing in frustration, he conceded, "Screw it. I'm whatever you want me to be, my darling." In spite his submission, or perhaps because of it, he used a possessive pet name.

Caroline beamed down at him radiantly. "Now you're on the right path," she praised before scolding. "But you've still been a naughty boy trying to argue with me."

"I apologize," he said contritely, adding a seductive, "Mistress."

"You'll need to be punished," she told him sternly.

"Yes, Mistress," he answered waiting for whatever punishment she would come up with.

"Well, since you've decided to behave, I suppose it shouldn't be too severe." Caroline decided aloud.

"You're a kind mistress," Klaus exalted her. "I don't deserve your mercy."

"You'll prove yourself worthy," she countered.

"Thank you, Mistress," he answered humbly now fully committed to their role play. This may not have been his favorite game, but there was something about seeing Caroline's confidence that managed to override his desire to be in control every time. Her rather limited sexual expectations had grown and evolved since they'd first began seeing each other, and he loved being able to take credit for that. So he couldn't help the thrill of being handcuffed to a bed with his girlfriend dominating him. Not because it was a fantasy of his, but because it was Caroline dominating him.

"You're welcome plebe, but as for your punishment," she leaned over him but made no contact between their bodies whatsoever, even keeping her hair behind her back, "you must watch and not participate at all," she whispered into his ear.

Sitting back up, Caroline brought a hand up to her neck. Slowly, she dragged her open hand down her body, pausing to squeeze her breast, before continuing her previous trail. Her fingers lingered here and there lazily stroking. Her hand angled downward she paused, her fingers on her lower abdomen, above her well maintained pubic hair.

Knowing she was waiting for eye contact, Klaus didn't hesitate. "Good boy," she murmured.

He swallowed thickly as she tucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Something he knew to be a sure sign her hand had moved to more sensitive territory. Klaus thanked every deity he had never shown faith in before suddenly knowing their existence, when she closed her eyes and leaned her head back allowing his eyes to roam her body. She was a goddess in her own right, he decided as he observed her towering over him writhing in self-administered pleasure. He shivered in his thick need for contact he knew he wouldn't be given for a while yet.

Caroline whimpered as her fingers gently teased her clit, brushing past it slowly and teasingly not making proper acquaintance with the bud. In complete contradiction, the next moment she grunted with gratification as her fingers firmly applied pressure to the same area. She continued to alternate the pressure until she sat on the brink of orgasm. Ready for her release, she swiftly pushed two fingers inside of herself. With a come-hither motion, she came harshly against her fingers while rubbing her clit with her thumb.

Klaus stared at her hand as if mesmerized as she removed it from herself. Noticing his attention, Caroline held her hand out to him. He suckled her fingers greedily. Her wet, empty canal pulsed in longing as she remembered his often reverent words of her flavor. No one had ever made her feel as desired and wanted as the man beneath her.

Unable to bear not having him inside of her any longer, Caroline lowered herself down. At the same time, she couldn't help but tease him as she rubbed her core against him.

"What do you want Klaus?" she repeated his question from earlier back to him. "Tell me what you want."

He didn't falter in the slightest, quickly providing her with the dirty talk she asked for, "I want you to ride me fast and hard until I come inside of you."

Caroline braced her hands against his chest digging her nails into his chest giving him an anticipatory pain of pleasure to come. "What's the magic word?" she asked staying in her dominant role.

"Now," he teased, but quickly corrected himself when she withdrew her nails and began to sit up. "Please! Please Mistress, ride me, use me until I'm spent."

Caroline smiled victoriously, practically purring, "That's my boy."

Hands still on his chest, she aligned him with her opening. Remembering his request, she sunk down on him quickly.

Hair askew, slender, muscled body with luscious curves, she had a savage, primal beauty. Klaus hissed at the sensation as she squeezed his cock with her vaginal muscles as she sat atop him like a barbarian Amazonian Queen staking her claim. Then she was leveraging herself up and down with a speed her could only try and keep up with as he moved inside of her in tandem. Having been tortured splendidly for the last half hour or so, it wasn't long before he was close to the edge.

"I'm going to come," he warned.

Caroline brought her hand between them rubbing her clit, but his blonde dominatrix didn't slow. Instead, she continued the furious pace propelling her hips upward until he nearly slid from her before she slammed down onto him.

He called out her name hoarsely as he came inside of her. Caroline paused on her downward stoke as he came, swirling her hips putting pressure on the frontal wall of her core as she ground against her fingers. She spasmed around him as he continued to spill into her.

Caroline collapsed against his chest dragging her palms up his arms and interlacing their fingers. As they often did, she kept him inside of her as they came down from their post-coital euphoria. Resting her face into the curve of his neck, she traced her tongue against his sweaty dampened skin.

"Mine," she declared covetously.

Klaus squeezed her fingers and kissed her hair responding, "And you're mine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN dos:** So like I said, if you read my ramblings above, I've never written female dom smut before. Was it passionate or just plain lewd? Let me know, all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
